


The More Things Change

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write <i>something</i> for Dom's birthday, and here it is, 17 minutes under the wire.  The sad thing, Kat, is that I was thinking as I wrote this, "hey, it's like us if I were the younger one and both of us were older, British, and much, much gayer."  Uh, right.  Merry Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [of_heliodora](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=of_heliodora).



"Bloody hell, Bills. I'm bloody _thirty_. Do you know what this _means_?"

Billy raised an eyebrow mildly and stole the joint from between Dom's fingers, taking a single drag before returning it. "It means if you say 'bloody' one more time I'm going to put you in that very state, is what it means. You're making me feel right ancient, you know that?"

Dom snorted and shook his head, shifting on the railing and teetering precariously for a moment before Billy stuck a hand out, palm flat on his lower back to steady him. "Come on, Billy. You wear thirty-eight better than anyone I know. No contest."

Billy smiled to himself, not looking at his friend but instead out over the harbour, at the lights on the ships and the familiar mottled colour of the water underneath the massive lamps. "I'm pretty sure Bean looked better than I do at thirty-eight, lad," he postulated. "And Viggo, for that matter."

Dom laughed and shook his head vigorously, sucking hard enough to cough a little before he passed it on again. "They were pretty, don't get me wrong. But you're _you_, Bills. That's gotta be worth something."

Billy didn't quite understand what he was saying, and the sweetness of the smoke was making his judgement a little fuzzy, but when he slung his arm around Dom's waist, Dom's head tipped to the side and fell into the same little hollow inside the shoulder that it always did. "I'm glad you came to Glasgow on your birthday, Dominic," he declared, his voice a little rough.

"Non sequitur," Dom whispered, smiling.

"No it isn't."

Billy sounded so serious that Dom looked up, tilted his head slightly to the side, and fitted his mouth gently to Billy's without thinking about it. The kiss was warm, friendly, and they'd done this before. Billy's smile was sad when Dom pulled away but the younger man was resolute, smoothing his thumb over a crease at the corner of Billy's eye.

"I love you, Bills. Love you now, will love you when I'm fifty. You know?"

Billy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, okay. I know."

"If I weren't around, who would you have to eat the melty bits when you're done with the ice cream?" Dom pointed out, lacing his fingers with Billy's between their bodies on the railing as his crossed ankles started to swing.

"My girlfriend?"

Dom barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Nah. You need me, Billy Boyd. Admit it."

"Fine, fine," Billy agreed grudgingly, though he was grinning, and gave Dom's hand a quick squeeze. "But don't expect me to be doling out such declarations of love on Elijah's thirtieth. A man has his limits."

"No," Dom agreed with a fond smile as he pressed one more kiss to the lightly-stubbled jaw. "This is for me."


End file.
